greatesthitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked Away
Locked Away 'is a song by ''Wiz Khalifa feat. Adam Levine. It was released on '''June 29, 2015. Lyrics If I got locked away And we lost it all today Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? Right about now If a judge for life me, would you stay by my side? Or is ya gonna say goodbye? Can you tell me right now? If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life Shawty, would it be alright? Come and show me that you're down Now tell me would you really ride for me? Baby tell me would you die for me? Would you spend your whole life with me? Would you be there to always hold me down? Tell me would you really cry for me? Baby don't lie to me If I didn't have anything I wanna know would you stick around? If I got locked away And we lost it all today Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? Let's get it diddly-down-down-down All I want is somebody real who don't need much A gal I know that I can trust To be here when money low If I did not have nothing else to give but love Would that even be enough? Gal meh need fi know Now tell me would you really ride for me? Baby tell me would you die for me? Would you spend your whole life with me? Would you be there to always hold me down? Tell me would you really cry for me? Baby don't lie to me If I didn't have anything I wanna know would you stick around? If I got locked away And we lost it all today Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (Want me!) Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (Call me!) If you knew I wasn't ballin' 'Cause I need a gal who's always by my side Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (Need me) Tell me, tell me, do you love me, yeah? Or is ya just tryna play me? 'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life If I got locked away And we lost it all today Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I got locked away And we lost it all today Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws If I couldn't be strong Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? Would you still love me the same? Trivia *This song is positioned #24 in the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Videos Category:Songs Category:R City songs Category:Adam Levine songs Category:2015 songs Category:Billboard Hits